Pretty Little Bella
by addicted to abs
Summary: I had been investigating the Hale case for just over half a year, and now it had come to an end. Rosalie was one of my best friends back in high school. It was sad to find out what happened, this way, but we found the murderer and how the victim died. I'd


_**Hey everyone. Story of my own. Hope everyone likes it and remember 5 good reviews to continue**_

_**I don't own anything **_

Pretty little Bella

BPOV

_Dear Diary, _

_It's always hard to tell a family that their loved one had been murdered, but it was always harder telling them who killed them. Most of the time it was someone the family was friends with, but it didn't matter how the person was related to them, it was always a shock when they found out. _

_I had been investigating the Hale case for just over half a year, and now it had come to an end. Rosalie was one of my best friends back in high school. It was sad to find out what happened, this way, but we found the murderer and how the victim died. I'd have to say that this was probably the best case I had ever been involved with. And now since it has come to an end, I am going to celebrate._

_-B_

"Case File Rosalie Hale, been missing over a year, they found the body buried in her backyard, Blah, Blah, Blah. Don't they have anything new for us? I mean it's the same thing every time. Someone go's missing, they get killed, they find the body and we find the killer! Can't we get a fun case like the Labs in Washington?" Jacob was going on and on and on about this case.

"Black. Stop it. This case is different because it has a lot of friends and family involved. Including me. Rosalie was one of my best friends in High School so i want to help find out who did this to her and by the way, where the only lab in Washington that gets big cases. All the other ones get the small cases." I loved Rosalie like a sister back in the day but over time, we lost communication. I became part of the FBI, she became a beauty artist, Jessica became a teacher at beauty school and Alice became a fashion designer. Me, Jessica, Alice and Rosalie were the 'it' girls in school and had it all, but Rosalie was the main girl, being friends with everyone but also a bitch. She liked to keep secrets, always going around finding things out. She said that it brings us closer. 1 year ago she went missing; no one knew where she went. It was a couple of days ago when they found her body and assigned our lab to the case.

-PLB—

"Can I get a beer please?" I was sitting in the bar trying to think who would want to hurt Rosalie. I already had 2 beers already and decided this would be the last until I say the missing person's poster about Rosalie.

"You sure like Beers." The guy siting a couple of stools down said.

"Uh...not really but I just needed to get some stuff off my mind."

"What kinda stuff?" why was he asking so many questions?

"Oh sorry, it's probably a bit weird me asking you this but I want to get to know you a bit better,"

"um... I'd like to know you too, uh-?"

"Edward, my names Edward."

"Well nice to meet you too Edward. My name is Bella. So… what do you like to do?" god this was getting awkward.

"I like solving murders."

"Really? Me too. I actually work for the FBI in a lab! I" I liked this Edward guy, I mean he likes solving murders just like I do so what could be wrong with him.

"Really! I'm going to be starting at one tomorrow." I don't know what happened after that but somehow we ended up making out in the bathroom. "I... uh... had a great time tonight, thank you." With one last kiss I turned around and left to go home.

I walked into work to see everyone busy. The Rosalie's body was already in the morgue being studied.

"Hey Angela! Have they found out how the victim was killed?" Angela was one of my closest friends always being there when I had trouble.

"Oh yeah, they found out that the victim had been strangled by something we don't know of yet"

"ok, keep up the good work."

"Oh and Swan. The new Agent Cullen is waiting in your office."

"Thanks Ang." I turned to enter my office revealing the one and only EDWARD CULLEN. I was in so much shock that I just stared at him till my phone went off.

You're not the only one that

Play's around with co-workers.

Just ask you dad!

-R

'R'. that was Rosalie's signature at the end of her texts. She always signed off with an R and she was the only other person who knew about the thing that my dad did.

"Uh is something wrong Agent?" oh god, he is still here.

"Um no. here is the case file. Read over it then speak to Angela about the strangle marks they found on the victim's body."

"ok and you know the thin-"

"just go." I had to distract myself from him so after that I put myself to work straight away.

-PLB-

That evening I had a little meeting with Alice. I was meant to interrogate her but she was a friend and I wasn't going to do that to a friend of mine. As I walked into the café, I saw Alice bouncing up and down on her chair. "BELLA, BELLA, BELLA! OVER HERE BELLA!" Pixie Alice was yelling out. As I was walking towards her, my phone started ringing and 'Cullen appeared on the screen.

" Oh Hang on Alice, Work" I said as I walked outside again.

"Swan"

" Hey Bella, I was just looking at the strangle marks when this girl called Jessica asked to speak with you. She said it was regarding the Hale case." he reported.

"Ok tell her to come back at 5 and I'll speak to her then. Bye" I then hanged up and walked back in to Alice. "Hey Bells, that was about rose wasn't it." she questioned,

"Uh, yeah. That's also why I'm here, they wanted to question you so I said I'll do it." I thought back to the night when we saw her last.

"Your remembering that night too, aren't you Bells"

"yeah. Remember how she called all three of us so we could go to the shed and have a drink,"

"and then when we turned up we found her making out with my boyfriend!" Alice said as she laughed, but stopped as soon as she remembered that that night, was the last night anyone saw Rose, the night she disappeared. We talked a bit more till it was 4.30

"Hey Ali I've gota go now, you know, work and stuff."

"oh yeah go, go. See you around." she said as I walked off, back to the lab.

**Alice POV**

Once Bella left, I finished off my coffee before heading home. Once I was in my car, my phone got a txt.

So you didn't tell her

You married Jazzy.

Just wait till she finds out!

-R

And now I was scared. R is Rose's txt signature. Only us girls that were close to her got them signed off like that! And how did she know that me and Jazzy got married! The last time she saw Jazzy was the day that she kissed him on the night that she disappeared. Once Jazzy explained everything that happened that night I forgave him for kissing her and went on with our lives until half a year ago when he finally proposed and we got married. I was now very scared in case someone was following me and I didn't know wether or not I should tell Bella or Jazz about the txt. Once I got home I decided that I'll keep the txt to myself in case I'm going crazy.

**Bella POV**

When I got back to the lab I found Jessica Waiting in my office.

"JESSIE! It's so good to see you again!" I said as I hugged her.

"Yeah but under these conditions, not so good."

"What, Why, what happened?" I asked her.

"Well you know how the last time you saw Rose was the day she went missing, right?" she said like it was a question,

"Yeah well anyway, that wasn't the last time I saw her. She came to my house 7 weeks later and we went out for a drink. She told me that something was wrong and that she had no choice but to go because of some family reasons and she also said that she found a guy called Emmett McCarty and she said she was in love and that she was going to marry him soo-"

"Jessica! The point."

" oh yeah.. She said some thing about a sister that is going to do something against her and would destroy everything. Oh and also when she went to the bathroom she got a txt from St. Elizabeth's Hospital."

"You mean the Psychiatric Hospital? Why would they txt Rose? And what did she mean by sister, I thought she only had a brother?"

"Yeah she does."

After Jessica left, I began to make my way to my office when I was pulled into a dark room. I was just about to scream when the lights turned on and I saw Edwards face.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"I needed to speak to you. That thing between you and me at the bar was great but why didn't you tell me we would be working together?" he questioned.

" why I didn't tell you? I didn't even know! Why didn't you tell me what lab you were going to work in? Stop blaming me for everything!" I yelled at him.

"Bella I'm sorry and please don't yell, I hate it when you yell. And I'm not trying to blame you, I just had a great time that night and every time I see you I just want to pull you to me and kiss the hell out of you but I know I can't do that because normally if you date someone you work with it brings complications." He didn't have to say anything else, actually he couldn't say anything else because I had smashed my face to his and kissed him.

"Bella" he said as he started to pull away. I kinda felt a little bit rejected but that feeling was gone as fast as it came.

"Bella we can't do this here but how bout you have dinner at my place?"

"Sure, I would love that."

-PLB-

Jessica POV

I walked out of the creepy place my friend worked at and too my car. It was great to catch up with Bella but I felt horrible that I had to lie to her. Rose was the only other person that knew my secret and I wasn't going to let anyone else know unless it was to help find Rose's killer.

Why don't you just tell her

She's gotta secret too

But your one won't last

As long as hers will.

Watch your back

-R

I gasped out loud. This can't be, it couldn't be, it's impossible to be, but I think it is she. Rose.

-PLB-

That night Edward and I had Thai food. We ate takeout with a bottle of wine and watched Kung Fu Panda. We were on our second bottle of wine and were laughing at everything, until it got really silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more like a comfortable silence. Well it was until he leant in and kissed me. We were having a heated make-out session till the end of the movie, which meant we made out for 1/3 of the movie and I loved it. That night we fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke in the morning I rolled over and fell right off the couch.

"Oh god, Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. What's the time?" I asked

"Uh oh shit! We're late for work!" he yelled.

Damn he is in deep shit and damn I'm in shit but not as deep as him.

"Uh don't worry I'll get you an excuse for my boss. Fudge, I don't have any clothes here!"

"Oh you can borrow my sisters' clothes. They should fit you cause your both round the same size, though she might be a little bit bigger" he offered.

"Thanks Edward and hurry up! The less late you are the less shit you get in." I said as he laughed while walking off. I walked off to where he went and found the guest room where I thought his sisters' clothes might be and I was right. I picked out some black slacks and a white blouse with a matching black cardigan. When I walked out I was dressed and looked as ready as ever. Edward came out soon after and we headed to the lab.

"Hey Swan" people greeted me with as we walked down the corridor to the morgue, to look at the strangle marks.

"Ok from the looks of the marks on her neck, she was strangled from behind by a material belt. There are no defence marks so the victim knew the killer and actually, there were 2 people there because look at her wrists! There are hand shaped bruises on her wrists which indicate that she was being held as she was strangled." Angela informed us as we were looking at the body.

"Thanks Ang. I gotta go now cause I've got a suspect." I said and walked away. I noticed Edward followed me out but I didn't want to talk to him yet.

"You've got a suspect by just knowing 2 people killed her?" he asked.

"No actually. I was informed yesterday that Rosalie Hale had a boyfriend of some sort. And something about a sister. I've also got to check out St. Elizabeth's hospital too." God he was annoying.

"You mean the one for Mental people?" And rude too.

"Yes. And please don't say it's for the mental people."

" sorry but I think I can help you with the hospitable bit" he said

"How" I was going to need all the help I can get.

" well you see, my moms name is Esme but she adopted me so my birth moms name is Elizabeth and well, my mum died of a mental health disease, so me and Esme opened that up to help people just like her." Oh god, he is so sweet! I think I'm actually falling in love with him._ No Bella, Bad Bella, you can't fall in love with him! You can't work if you fall in love with him, and if you fall in love with him, you're gonna have to tell him about our mom. _Yep now I'm not falling in love with him. If I have to share information about my mom, I won't want to be with him.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked me in a worried voice.

"Yeah Edward, I'm fine. Um… I've got to go. Bye" I said running to my office and locking the door behind me. I lean against the door for a moment before immediately going to my computer to try and find out some more stuff about this Emmett McCarty. It took a couple of minutes but I eventually found his information sheet.

_Name- Emmett McCarty_

_Age- 23 years old_

_Sex- male_

_Date of Birth- 1/6/1988_

_Ethnicity- Caucasian _

_Nationality- American_

_Profession- Self Employed_

_Partner- None_

_Contact Details- 0435 876 345_

_Address- 822 __West 14th Street, Port Angeles, WA, United States_

I guess I'm going to Port Angles.

"Hey Bella, I have some interesting stuff about… What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Going to Port Angles. You wanna come?" I offered

"Yeah Sure, are we going over night?"

" Yep so we'll go to my place and get my clothes, then we'll go to yours. I already have a place in Port A. so we don't need a Hotel, and we'll take your car. O.K?"

" Yeah Sure" just then my phone beeped.

Gonna have some dirty fun?

Your Just like your daddy

Except he was married

When he did it.

Does your mommy know?

-R

Oh God. I have to tell Ali jess about these, but I'll wait till after the funeral.

Alice POV

I was walking into my favourite café when my phone started beeping. Please, Please don't be Rose! I pleaded in my head. My phone went off again to remind me of the txt so I pulled it out of my back pocket.

Little B's got something to tell you

Have fun at my funeral

Or are you not going?

Of course your going

-R

Oh god. I have to tell Jess, and Bella about these texts. Maybe I'm going crazy!

Jess POV

I just stepped out of my BMW and got my shopping bags when my phone started beeping so without thinking, I read the txt.

Little B's got something to tell you

Have fun at my funeral

Or are you not going?

Of course your going

-R

Oh God. I have to tell Bella and Alice about these texts. I hope I'm not the only one!

_**Thanks for reading! If I get 5 reviews I'm gonna post chapter 2 up but only if I get 5 review otherwise it's no use writing the rest! So 5 review before chap 2 :)**_

_**Jessie**_


End file.
